oreimofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Stardust☆Witch Meruru
Stardust ☆ Hexe Meruru (星 く ず ☆ う い っ ち メ ル ル, Hoshikuzu ☆ Uicchi Meruru?) Ist eine Mahou Shojo-Anime-Serie, die der Geschichte von Meruru folgt, einem jungen Studenten-gedrehten magischen Mädchen in verschiedenen Abenteuern. Es wurde donnerstags um 17.00 Uhr ausgestrahlt, was es zum selben Zeitfenster wie Maschera: Lament of a Fallen Beat bringt. Während der Zeitreihe der ersten Staffel von Oreimo wurden zwei Jahreszeiten der Serie ausgestrahlt, die zweite war mit dem Titel Stardust ☆ Witch Meruru Double Heart. Eine dritte Staffel mit dem Titel Stardust ☆ Witch Meruru 3. Impact wurde erstellt und war auch die letzte Saison der Serie für zehn Jahre. Charaktere * Meru Akaboshi * Arufa Kurotsuki * Comet-kun * Thanatos Eros Handlung Die Handlung konzentriert sich auf Meru Akaboshi, ein vierjähriger, zehnjähriger Schüler, der sich magisch in die Stardust-Hexe Meruru verwandelt, deren Aufgabe es ist, die dunklen Hexen zu besiegen, die von Thanatos Eros und ihrem Kraken-Kumpel geführt wurden. Pretty Star und Evil Star, Comet-Kun und Thantos Eros 'Homeworld, wurde in Konflikt für Äonen mit Erde und Meruru in den Konflikt gefangen. Dunkle Hexen stiehlt menschliche Körper, besonders jene mit unschuldigem Herzen, als ideale Gefäße, wie sie ein hohes Maß an dunkler Magie besitzen. Aus diesem Grund drohen sie, in die Erde einzudringen. Thanatos Eros wählte ein Baby als ihr Gefäß, das weiß, dass ein Baby eine reine und unschuldige Seele besitzt. Comet-Kun machte Meruru zu einer Stardust-Hexe, um den dunklen Hexen entgegenzuwirken, die drohen, in die Erde einzudringen. Meruru wurde von Comet-Kun aus dem gleichen Grund gewählt, warum dunkle Hexen menschliche Körper stehlen, dass Meruru ein unschuldiges Herz besitzt. Interpretationen Es gibt viele positive Interpretationen von Stardust ☆ Witch Meruru, aber auch einige negative. Die negativen Aspekte der Eröffnung deuten darauf hin, dass Comet-San vielleicht ein Ausländer ist, der die Zerstörung auf die Erde bringen will und dass Meru nur eine Waffe dafür ist, statt der Interpretation, dass Meru schon magisch war und noch nicht wusste. Das erste Zeichen, das einige Zuschauer macht, ist, dass der Sternschnuppe als ein wörtlicher Stern geformt ist und dass Comet-San, der drin war, als Hase geformt ist. Einige Leute schlussfolgern, dass Comet-San unschuldig und süß erscheinen wollte, damit er Meru dazu veranlasste, sein Kumpel zu sein, um die Erde zu zerstören. Mögliche visuelle Beweise dafür ist, dass Meruru gezeigt wird, eine Stadt zu zerstören. Einige weitere negative Gedanken über Stardust Witch Meruru sind von denen von Thanatos Eros, dessen Name grob auf Death Pervert gebrochen ist. Thanatos Eros ist der Kumpel, der in einer Szene der Eröffnung scheinbar versucht, seine Tentakel um Meruru zu wickeln und ihren Rock hochzuziehen. Der letzte Beweis für die Peversion-Interpretationen von Stardust Witch Meruru ist gegen Ende, wenn Thanatos Eros und ihr Kumpel nebeneinander sind. Beachten Sie, dass der Oktopus schwer schwitzt, was ein Zeichen ist, dass er sehr heiß ist. Das könnte so unschuldig sein wie die Überzeugung von Merurus Feinden, die "grob" oder "böse" sind. Dieses Konzept ist ein bisschen wie Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Stardust Witch Meruru